Menagerie
by Coon grrl novelista
Summary: Cardverse three orphans are adopted into a mysterious family. A family is divided by more than just morals. A boy deals with his world collapsing around him. Beginning of a series, pairings revealed in story. Um supernatural au with steampunk slash modern with 1920s on the side , so utter chaos. Reviews help me improve , favs let me know if you like
1. today

_House of: Spaedes_

Today was the day.

That anything could happen.

Jack and her two younger brothers were playing in the room they shared at the orphanage they lived in, in the kingdom of Spaedes.

Knock

Knock

Knock

Knocking at their door.

"Jack! Al! Matt! Someone 'ere wants ter adopt one ov you. Its da family yew free talked ter last week!" came Talula's voice through the door.

Adoption! This was something Jack has dreamed ever since she and her brothers were dropped off at the doorstep of Mrs Greymoore's Home for Orphaned Children by their neighboors when she was only three her with her twin and two year old brother on a midsummer's night four years ago. Dreams of having a family, her own she could only just barely remember the smallest details of. Her mother's smile, her father's shoes a few of the jokes that would ring throughout the house, running through the hallways of -wait no that was the orphanage. The only thing she remembers about the actual house, was the icy blue and white fire that engulfed it and her parents along with the silhouette of the woman who had dropped the Ice-match that started that cold and deadly fire. After that was long forgotten or suppressed, so the idea of making memories with a new family always lingered with her a chance for she and her brothers- wait.

"only one of us is going?" Jack asks

"maybe two" Jack's eyes begin to sting with unwanted tears._ Don't cry Jackie girl. Don't show your pain_. The voices of a man and a woman tell me softly. _Never let the world see your tears, it will only use them against you._ She closes her eyes to compose herself, maybe if they can look good enough as three they can turn that "maybe two" into a "definetly three". Jack knows that this is pushing her luck even for wishfull thinking. she glances at her brothers. Matthew, the youngest of the threeis trying and failing to not cry, Alfred succeeds at not crying and is comforting Matthew. The 7year old looks at his twin sister and tells her with glance '_don't let them take me if they won't take Matt_' she thinks a yes to him , then proceeds to straighten out all three of their appearances stretched luck mixed with wishful thoughts in her mind.

Even though she has little to no hope that her pleas will be met.

They walk too the interview room, well technically they wheel Mattie there but most of them are walking, to see the young couple that wants to adopt two of them. Both of the people are men, a sight which ,while looked down apon in many house-holds but approved in many others, has long since stopped being odd in Jack's mind. Afterall if a couple can make a child themselves why would they turn to adoption for a family. No what made the two Men strange was how they acted around each other, like they were close friends or family not lovers or even a married couple , and they looked like they were related. One of the men had long but neat platinum-gray hair the other , and the elder of the two, had messy mop of bright red hair but they both had eyes the color of toxi-venom a bright green that seemed to glow from the pupils outward. Jack doesn't know what to think of the men and she doesn't want to telepathically find out what she should (because that's just rude) but she knows that she can't let them take only one of her brothers. Because of her new mission she makes one statement that she will haggle to make happen.

All or none. Or at least both the boys, her getting adopted with them would be nice but isn't a necessity.

Would be nice though.

"Just the girl please." the grey haired younger states."we want to talk to her about the arrangements she is the eldest sibling afterall."

Jack widens her eyes at this. Now **this** was strange, talking to one of the children about who they think should be adopted. It just didn't happen, for obvious reasons.

"As yew wish sir. Rob Roy's si' down, Jacklynn follow da nice geezer an' just be yaaahrself 'e just wants ter talk."

"yes ma'am" Al says Matthew whispers. Matthew had gotten stuck on one of the floor boards of the house while it was burning he sustained no obvious damage, but that's how Ice-fire is. The effects unseen until long after when the area that was burned just goes to sleep and the person starts to get sick. Jack remembers Matthew racing Alfred across hallways and up and down stair cases never losing a single time his chiming laughter filling the halls. Then one day when he was four he woke up and found he could no longer move his legs. They still grew as he did and somedays he could walk even run sometimes but most days he was stuck in the chair or needed to use a cain to stand. Then his voice gradually quieted as it got more and more painful for him to raise his voice. He is better now but he is used to whispering even when he's yelling at you. And he still can't really walk.

He's the reason they will stay together. All or none.

She stands up straight as she can

"fer Mattie"

And walks in.

" Awrite thaur lassie." the red haired man says he has a strange accent one of the islands maybe. Jack assesses him in her mind. Tall ,looks nice enough but without telepathy you can't tell, scruffy look not on purpose and nonchalant= easy going, messy but put together= busyguy /the pants of the relationship, lean muscular in the upper body and arms= swords man = performer or aristocrat one of those two." Its impolite tae staur ye ken. heh mah names Alistor lass an' ye awreddy ken wa aam haur."

she just stares at him this wasn't just an interview, she wouldn't have to act the part of an ordinary girl this time. No this, this was a game, a challenge this man was hiding something and he wanted her to figure it out."challenge excepted, game on" Jack said to the man telepathically. He just smiled back.

"_Clever lassie, lit start shaa we?_" he his avatar said, the mental progection was wearing a kilt, of course Jack thought it was a skirt though.

"_game on skirtboy_"

_" Its a feckin' kilt! nae a skirt lassie"_

_"difference?"_

_" Ye arenae auld enaw tae ken yit, yoong'in." _He smirks. Jack's eyes widen, that ment weird stuffs in her mind. She shakes her head to clear it, he was trying to distract her on purpose

_"ne'er mind then so who are ya? Alistor"_

_"Aam th' bloke yer tryin' tae impress, tak' a guess lassie."_

_" Kirkland"_

_"Whit?"_

_"yo'r last names Kirkland. The way you're currently dressed tells me you're busy or are of the higher class, muscle toning you are a swordsman, Alistor that name is of the nobility so probably a member of the court, hair and accent your of the Gaelic family of the court which is Kirkland, your magesty."_

_"Magesty noo lassie, caur tae explain."_

_" Spaedes' current king is a red headed Kirkland sir ,and you're a frotch aswell with the exact same shade and of the same family, I'm seven your highness I wasn't born an hour ago. _

_Ya impressed now?"_

He laughs and says

"Och aye lassie, huir uv a impressed. Jekyll ye can come in noo!" the platinum haired man enters

" I can assume she passed."

" She didne jist pass she blew th' damn test it ay th' frickin water! she ainae Queen material, an' she's tae much ay a fighter tae be a Jack, she'd be perfect fur Ace ur Kin' thocht"

" okay so definitely adopting her and the boys."

"boys? As in pural?"

" yes they'll refuse to be adopted without each other. for good reason too the youngest of the boys has icefire burns all over his body but honestly I can't read his fate that's your sister's ability the boy is important though ,the prudent thing to do is adopt all three of them and take them to Erin imeadiately after."

" Alrecht, thee nae tois braw by me!"

"of course you're alright with it you twit."

Wait did - does that mean?

"Alfred, Matt! Guess what!" she shouts running straight through the solid oak door

"wha!/ahhh ghost sister!" Matt asks all cute while Al cries in terror at his big sister's ability.

"we getting adopted all of us to tha same family!"

"really?! That that's wonderful! Jacklynn 'ow yew manage ter perfawm deese miracles I don't know but yew do an' that's really all that's impawtant. Congratulashuns! " she tells me hugging me tightly . Talula then speaks to the men."They'll be ready ter go wivin da 'aaahr. Just gotta pack their-"

" Nae need fur th' lassie an' lads tae pack their clase, they only need whit they cannae part wi'. also burn onie graphite loons ye hae ay them, its fur yer safety asweel as aw ay yer charges', we waur ne'er haur. kin?"

"understand"

" Send th' bairns it in half an hoor."

" No need four that sir, we were packed four the chance you would adopt all three of us!" Matthew speaks up startling everyone else in the room.

"Alrecht 'en grab yer mince an' lets gie it ay thes depressin' place!" Alistor says smiling.

~~ time skip~~

" It took ye thee hoors tae gie th' mince ye pure caur abit, thee hoors! riddy, feckin' riddy!"

" sorry aboot tha' ! I couldn't find maman's scarf, eh!"

" its still a bit ridiculous, Matthew." Jekyll replies

Matthew looked near tears, it wasn't his fault his sickness had, had an unexpected rebound when they had reached his room and the world had turned gray and fuzzy.

"ah gir off him, he's only six an' he's sickly, he had an icefire burn attack when we walked through the door and we didn't know wear he put his scarf. I'm jus glad he's still alive, y'all ought ta be ashamed of yourselves for criminalizing the victim! I don' care if ya are the King an' Queen of Spades don' blame mah brother fer som'in' tha' ain't his fault!" Jacklynn practically yells. Talula ,Alfred, the driver, and most of the people walking around the street start giggling at the sight of a seven year old girl scolding two fully grown men. Apperently so does Alistor as he is laughing along with the rest of them, while Jekyll just stands there looking slightly terrified of the small girl whose started glowing. She then turns to her brother, her face softening only just." An' you need ta start standing up for yourself Matt I'm not always gon' be there ta save ya! I know you can't talk all tha loudly but I have heard you yell, long story short you need ta do less whispering an' more yelling!"

"Okay girlie that's enaw we aw got th' message, loch ye said he's only a scuttle, he doesnae need tae hae much ay a backbain yit!" Alistor says laughing. "Noo gonnae-no wastin' time an' gie in th' damn motur, that's aw thee ay ye. Gie. In. Th'. Motur!" the change in his tone startled Matthew, the twins on the other hand were used to that sort of sudden mood change, they fought constantly then were back to playing with each other mer seconds later.

They quickly enter the car, or motor as Alistor called it, not wanting to argue with the tone he had.

Jack was just happy to be leaving the damn orphanage, once and for all.

Today was the day.

That everything changed

_house of : Hartes_

To day was the day.

That everything changed.

Feliciano was sad, he stayed in his room not eating refusing any food, lied on his bed, stared at the ceiling, crying tears that fell silently soaking his pillows. He never should have gone out to the docks last year ,everything would've been better that way. If he'd stayed in the Casa di Vargas, stayed at home, Grandpa Julius wouldn't be dead, Lovino wouldn't be kidnapped , and Feliciano wouldn't have been forced to leave the only place he ever called home to take his grandfather's place as the Jack of Hartes. He was too young, only 10 years old, to be a member of the official court and had no training for the role besides.

So to correct the opening statement, Feliciano wanted to stay in his room, wanted to stay in his bed, wanted to just stare at the ceiling just letting his tears silently soak his pillows. But he knew that wasn't going to happen, he had to move on and face the day, and so ,with a depressed sigh, he stopped crying and got out of bed. He walked to his mother's vainity, and looked into its mirror. For a split second Feli thought he saw his frattello's ,Lovino, scowling face, framed by Lovi's dark brown hair. This snapped the boy out of his head.

Neither, frattello nor nonno would've wanted Feli to act like this.

Feli quickly dressed himself, and packed his bag. A second glance at the mirror, and he smiled. Feli resolved that he may be in mourning, but he'd never let those bastards that occupied the rest of the world see his pain. I'll smile just to spite all that the bastards in the world throw at me. He thought to himself, using his brother's favorite word made him think of the fact that Lovi was still alive. It helped make his smile feel slightly less forced.

The maid out side of Feli's door, was shocked to see the mourning boy walk out of his room, smiling like nothing was wrong in the slightest. Everyone had expected him to have to be dragged out of his bed forcefully. They had expected him to drag his feet and hang his head as he had for months after the incident.

But there he was bouncing and smiling, skipping and grinning, like a five year old on a sugar high.

"ciao Bella!" he said politely to her, she relaxed. He was doing the same thing he did when his parents had died five years ago, that is to say acting like everything was better than normal. It was his way of moving on. And it was best to play along, not mentioning the boys recent loss in family. He was completely alone now, and probably would be for a long time.

Today was the day.

To survive.

_house of: Клевер( pronounced klever)_

Today was the day.

To survive

Ivan had found himself in the to familiar for comfort situation of being trapped on the cracking ice of the pond near his house.

To make matters worse that son of bitch, Gilbert Beilschmit was trapped along with him. Gilbert, the reason they were in this mess to begin with.

The worst part was that the bastard didn't even seem aware of the danger he'd put them both in, and was boasting.

" Gilbert. The the ice." Ivan started to warn the other boy. But Gilbert wasn't listening.

"face my awesome SWORD!" the white haired boy shouts as he jumps in the air a big ass fucking sword raised above his head in attack. He misses Ivan by a long shot, the sword hitting the ice with enough force to crack the ice, making both boys fall in to the icy waters, with an appropriate shriek.

~~time skip~~

Ivan pulls himself out of the deathly cold lake. He pants as he helps the other boy out of the water, the red eyed boy collapses to his stomach unable to breathe. Ivan rolls him onto his back, then steps on his chest perhaps a little too hard, causing Gilbert to sputter water.

Coughing and hacking as he sits up and rubs the place Ivan had stomped on. Gilbert looks to the water then to the sopping wet gray-haired teen sitting next to him." hey uh thanks man for saving my-" he started but was cut off by Ivan's hands encircling his throat and shoving him to the ice. Ivan was making soft "kolkolkol" sounds in the back of his throat, he'd never felt so angry, so vengeful, so POWERFUL in his entire life. This is what Папа was talking about, isn't it. Ivan thought. I will never be a strong king if I allow myself to be pushed around, I am not ready to be friends with Toris, or anyonelse for that matter, but one is always ready to have enemies.

" you idiot Harteman! I tried to tell you about the ice!" Ivan gripped the albino's neck tighter, but not from lack of control, never uncontrolled. Ivan was making sure this boy, and his friends never hurt him again by making an example of him, but Ivan wasn't going to kill anyone. Today. " if you hurt me again I will kill you, understand ,da?" the boy nods frantically his eyes wide with fear."good." Ivan lets go of Gilbert's neck, and stands up." Now you will carry a message" Ivan says smiling childishly, eyes glittering with sadistic glee. "get up and prepare to take a beating"

Gilbert stands up, dusts himself off and matches Ivan's smile with a shit-eating smirk."Go ahead and try Ivan, I won't go down without a fight"

Today was the day.

To fight.

_house of: Joyaux_

Today was the day.

To fight.

Lovino was in yet another bad situation, but atleast he knew Feli, the idiota, was safe. Apperently this entire mess was planned by the other members of court, and the court of Joyaux, since the death of Lovino's parents Grandpa Julius had slowly been losing his mind and driving Harte into war and ruin. Both courts had decided that out of the twins Feli was the least likely to kill someone or pick a fight.

As to Lovi's situation, well it was looking bleak. He was in the capital city of Joyaux, and cornered in an alleyway by three thugs five times his size. Over the course of this last month he'd grown used to having to fight, and to the aching feeling of his stomach being empty. He never won the fights, but he never just surrender either, which is why he avoided them. Typically he just ran trying to avoid a beat down, turning around certain corners to where he knew the market was snagging a fruit from a stand and turning into an alley then planting it on them as they past him then telling the merchant that he saw them liberate one his wares. Lovino often got food, sometimes money even with this tactic. But sometimes someone actually did manage to sneak up on him, he didn't just sit down and cry, that came after he was blackened and bruised. He fought , lost, then dragged himself behind a garbage cube to set whatever broken bones he had acquired, none yet so far, and bind bruises and cuts.

But today he felt like he was alive, and sick of this shit. So he, lunged at the guy in the middle, hitting him hard in the stomach with a violent head butt, and stealing his knife. The teenager not expecting the ten year old to attack over-balanced when the kid tackled him. Lovino grabbed the 18 year olds hair pulled his head up then smashed it to the ground repeatedly, until he was sure that the other boy was knocked out. Lovino then turned to the other two boys.

"who's next, bastards?" he said sounding infinitely less tired and scared than he felt. The boy on the right turned and a ran, the other one was having some clear moral conflict with leaving his friend. And it was pissing the ten year old off. " I would suggest you get going bastard, you have ten seconds before I cut you" Lovino growled the fear he had a few seconds ago gone and replaced itself with rage and survival insticts.

The boy shook his head no, Lovino tightened his grip on his new to him knife the weight giving him a feeling of control . "One." Lovino points the knife and the boys eyes bulge and he breaks out into a run. "Yeah you better run bastard!" he shouts giving the retreating figure the middle finger. Turning around he grabs his makeshift knapsack and starts to frantically pack up his things, the peelers would be coming soon and he had to get out of here before they did.

Today is the day.

To move on.

Authors note

Hey there everyone its me Coongrrl with a new and probably confusing hetalia !

Okay some notes

The first two chapters will introduce the main cast then, third chapter will have some huge change for all the important characters in this chapter

Those characters are:

Jack D and Alfred F Jones

Feli Vargas

Ivan Braginskaya

and

Lovino Vargas.

Okay I know I made Lovino a bit ooc but here me out, he was just sick of the shitstorm his family turned his life into, this scene is actually quite important to how he meets a certain tomato bastard.

Ivan's little scene with Gilbert is based off episode 4 of season five of hetalia but I aged them up a bit so I could practice writing from the persona of a 14 year old boy.

I got the idea for Feli's little scene from a motivational poster it had two pictures of him one was him smiling with Ludwig the other was him in a fetal position crying and you saw all the scars on him the message underneath was "those who are the saddest smile the brightest". I feel evil for doing this to Italy though, hes not even a preteen yet and (sobbing hysterically) hes so innocent, (sob) and I know I'm just gonna put him through hell, and (hic) and, and I'm terrible ,terrible, horrible, and evil person! ! !(writing that one broke my heart and messed with my head in so many ways) shot/

Lovino: Coona doesn't own hetalia bastards! So read review and maybe i won't cut you.

Reviewers get to help cheer up Feli (glances at the boy) cause god knows he needs it.

Make pasta not war!


	2. with luck

_house of: Spaedes_

With luck, we shall

Move on.

Six months ago

Life in the castle, in layman's terms it was predictable. Arthur had once despised the tedium and ran throughout the halls exploring the once new environment. Presently however, the nine year old had stopped causing ruckus ages ago. He had settled into the castle life fairly well, knowing the building better than the oldest staff members he took childish delight in scaring the maids by jumping out of one of the many hidden rooms and corridors in the Alice in Looking glass world style castle.

Today however he is just simply bored, Yao being 16 and a member of court, would just straight up ignore him, he couldn't stand his neice Brighid, and Karuo was in Harte with his cousin Kiku. So having nothing to do and nobody to play with, Arthur decided to go to the library and read.

Nothing better to do with Alistor away.

~~ time skip ~~

Present

Jack looks up at Spaedes Castle, over the last three months so much has changed. She and her brothers had celebrated their birthdays, now she and Alfred are eight and Mattie seven. Mattie had left his wheel chair permanently, he could run almost as fast as Jacklynn though he still would only whisper. Jack still can't believe that it was finally happening.

Of Alfred had to ruin it.

"I thought it would look more like the castle in my-"

"Al if you finish tha' statement ya'll

" you will find that hell has no fury like a women's scorn" Alistor finishes his accent practically disappearing as he gives the boy a glare." give your sister some peace and shut up"

The boy glances at his fuming twin, and imediately tries to scoot as far away from her as the car will allow. He already knew about that hell's fury and women's scorn stuff, but his sisters rage was something the devil should fear, and look she was shooting him was homocidal. He hugged the car door, every so often glancing at Jack. Thanking the powers that be that they were only five hours away.

~~ time skip ~~

Five hours later

Arthur reads his book in his brother's library. He had built a wall of books, which he then perched himself on looking the image of a bird in the black boots ,below the knees pants, and button up under shirt and blue jumper ,and riding hood that was his royal wear.

"Prince Arthur!"Yao called out from across the hall

Arthur glances up from his book, more than slightly annoyed that his quiet time was being interrupted by the asian teen." I'm in the library Yao! Honestly ,you should be used to that by now!" the young boy snapped ,in three months his big brother was gone he had grown up slightly too quickly, he wasn't the fun loving child that jumped out of no where just for laughs. He spent most of his time in the library now, using his passages to avoid confrontations with civilians, reporters, and staff when he left the room.

Yao then appeared in the doorway.

"sorry- ahen. I came to - OH MY GOODNESS GET DOWN FROM THERE!"

And noticed exactly what Arthur was sitting on. The teens reaction wasn't unexpected, Arthur didn't even react. He turned his attention back to his book it was comprised of several short mysteries staring a man named Sherlock Holmes, even though he had read it several times today alone he found the book no less interesting than the first time he'd picked it up. "Honestly Yao, don't yell or I might fall from the surprise. Oh and you were at 'I came to tell' please continue, or go away. You know what on second thought just go, I am already aware that my brother will be here in half an hour and I have already told and proven to you that I can be in the throne room in 10 seconds using my tunnels rather than take 20 using the surface route. I'm already dressed and ready to see others . So if you would be so kind as to please leave."

"Arthur."

"leave. You didn't want to see me before don't bother starting now. I'm serious Wang, leave."

"Your brother is to be here five minutes. -ahen." the boy turned on his heel and broke out into a run.

Arthur has been fazed, for the first time in three months he is honestly surprised by something.

"bloody hell." he flips off his perch of books causing it to collapse, he snaps his fingers the books sort them selves back on the shelves in perfect order. He turned to the family clock to check Yao's word, Jekyll and Alistor's hands are dangerously close to the castle at twelve along with three new hands. Three newcomers, three new playmates, a childhood of adventures and the allowance of going to the gardens.

Arthur smiled for real for the first time in months.

He walked to the clock opened its glass door quickly pulled down the pendulum, and stepped back. The small square panel of wall next to the clock clicked out but only slightly. Arthur bent down and slid the panel to the left. He grabbed the bar at the top of the tunnel and threw himself feetfirst into the darkness.

He slides down a slick tunnel not breathing, this may be the fastest route but the almost never used it. One he avoided the throne room, reminded him of mother. Two the entire ride was filled with a poisonous gas called, according to his research, coldblaze in solid from it can cause the chemical weapon of icefire. In gas form it can melt lungs, terrible way to go actually. Arthur is working on a way to get rid of it, until then, don't breath in this tunnel.

He tumbles out of the gas field and into the safe zone, still better safe than sorry. He rushes out of the tunnel and crashes right into the armored mech warrior that hides the passage.

"bloody hell."

"Wa Arthur, when did ye learn sic' leid? Ah dornt pure hink that's th' way royals ooght ta-" Arthur looks around to see his brother standing in front of the warrior. A girl with auburn hair and fierce gray eyes straining to see the entrance to the passage stands on one side of him, a boy with honey blonde hair and blue eyes on the other standing protectively in front of a younger boy who looks almost exactly the same. Arthur closes the tunnel and stands up dusting himself off, glaring quite spitefully at his brother.

"shove off, you arse maybe you should of thought of that before you basically left me in the care of Yao, _blood_."

" ahem, anyway Arthur, this is Jacklynn D Jones, she will either be the Ace or the King" Jekyll pipes up , the girl imeadiately nods to him, Arthur nods back. " and this is her twin, Alfred F Jones, same deal."

"Artie!" the younger boy then proceeds to tackle Arthur.

"get the bloody hell off me you-you git!" Arthur sputters blushing a little. The younger boy complies, looking the image of a scolded puppy.

"and this is their younger brother Matthew, hes an icefire victim so you won't be seeing him as much- o my."

Apperently Jacklynn decided she needed to separate say hello to Arthur, she takes the most direct route walking straight through Alfred terrifying the boy, who then shouts ' I'll save you Artie!'. This escalates into a three way brawl, when Arthur yells at Alfred once again this time hitting him, this angers Jack who hits them both.

With luck we shall

Connect.

_haus : Harte_

With luck we shall

Be friends.

Six months ago

Ludwig awoke to sounds of mourning. His mutti was crying, he sat up. Mutti, crying? That never happened, his mutter never cried, not even at her parents funeral. Not even when her best friend, the former Queen died. Not even when Gil, Ludwig's older brother, had run away telling them he'd return when ,to quote his note, ' the entire court no longer is so unawesomely corrupt'. In short Ludwig's mother never, cried ever, at least never infront of her sons.

Being eleven and curious as to what that noise was, because he knew it couldn't be muti, Ludwig got out of bed and decided to investigate the source of the noise.

Ludwig peaked outside of his room, wincing at the quiet squeak of the door hinges, and grabbed a flashlight and silently clicked it on. Squeezing through the small opening he'd already made, making a note to replace the hinges in the morning, he padded down the the hall in the direction of the sad whimperings.

His father's room, strange, vater never showed emotion beyond words of praise or scolding and wasn't in the castle. Besides this was definitely a woman's weeping. Ludwig saw a light and part of a shadow under the door. He turned the doorhandle, and saw his mother crying on the floor.

"Muti?"

The woman whirled, stills then turns around to see her son. "Ludwig." She says straightening her disheveled hair, and smoothing her wrinkled clothing. " Ludwig, what are you doing out of-"

"Muti why are you crying? And don't lie and say your not, you're a terrible liar."

The heterochromic woman sighed, her youngest was always to the point and could always see through any wool that was used to hide the truth. If she told him to go to bed he'd obey, but pester the staff till he got the truth. He was like his father in that respect. Gilbert was more like her brother and he looked like his uncle too, but still had that ability to sense lies and stubborn need to have the truth. There was no way to get out of this.

"Ludwig, I'm going to treat you like an adult because you're going to need to act like one from now on. " she told Ludwig turning away from him." Your father ,the king, has died, you can be sad, you can cry, but you are not allowed to become depressed no matter how strong the urge because with your brother's refusal of the crown you are now to be king. You shall take the thrown when Feliciano and Kiku take theirs, but still you must show no pain or weakness. The kingdom needs to know that you will be a strong leader, not a young boy, in times of crisis. Life must go o-"

"I understand Mutti. No need to worry, just answer me this. " Ludwig forced an even tone as he asked, his mother needn't explain to him the necessity of him not outwardly grieving. " How much of his body did they find?"

"the waist up leibling, why?"

"vater may have not been the best father , but from what many people had said he was a good man and a great king, he deserves a proper burial."

~~ time skip ~~

Present day

Feliciano looks out the window of the train, the scenery was beautiful he smiled. Its nice to know that kingdom is plowing through these dark times, only moving forward never looking back. Three court deaths, first his grandfather's he was the Jack in court, then Sakura Honda's suicide she had been the Queen, and most recently King Alaric's corpse discovery, the only adult member of court left is Athene Karpusi ,the Ace. The government needed at least three ,that's the requirement for all the Houses of Cardes.

Alaric's wife, Gretchen was currently filling her husbands position, and Cleo, Julius's half sister, was steering the kindom out of the mess her brother had caused. But the reality is that in six years, the three heirs would be taking over the roles their guardians had abandoned.

The idea terrifies the ten year old Italian to no end

So the boy, focuses on other things. Things that he would normally talk and think about such as pasta , painting, pasta, kitties, pasta, the lovely scenery, pizza, pasta ect. Wetting himself about the inevitable wasn't going to prevent it, and it would make him seem helpless, useless, which wasn't true. I may be a crybaby and startle easily and over react, but I'm not useless or helpless. Feliciano thinks more than a little bitter, he can handle himself just fine.

He had kicked that Sadiq kid's ass last week afterall. Nobody kicks him face first into mud, and says that his brother was too useless to keep prisoner and had been left to the Spaedian sea drake, not unless they have a death wish.

Feliciano peaks out the window, he can see the walls of Hartes Palace. A man calls that they'll be stopping at Feliciano's destination in a few minutes.

" good bye frattello," Feli whispers a small final farewell to his old life.

~~ POV shift ~~

Kiku:

Kiku sits in his room on his sleeping mat, quietly reading his magazine. The palace was the partially inside the mountain and was a combination of German, Italian,Japanese, and ancient greek architecture. Kiku reads in the eastern wing, he had arrived last night via plane. The eastern wing of the Palace was easily the most asian to signify the eastern country that had once been across the continent. So when Kiku heard a knock at his door and calls 'come in !' he is not surprised in the slightest at the confused sound that Mrs. Beilschmit makes.

"just sride it to the reft!"

" oh danke," opens the door and peaks her head in. " Feliciano has just arrived. You'll meet him and Ludwig in about an hour, and you already know Heracles." Kiku's face reddens slightly, Herakles, the heir to Aces , was a serious and handsome boy whom Kiku had met last night. Yes Kiku remembered him, he really couldn't stop thinking about him and his tour of the palace." he'll show you to the courtyard where the other boys are."

"thank you, Gretchen."

"oh and Athena apologizes for Heracles's behavior, he's lived here his entire life and knows almost everything about the castle. You probably didn't want a midnight history lesson on the -"

"On the contrary, actuarry it was quite enjoyabre. I rook forward to finishing the historic tour. " he says mind going imediately going to the greek boy and what he'd said. "And its a parace, not a castre" he corrects the blonde woman.

"kehehe, you're just like Sakura, she could never stop correcting people either. Hum- anyway get ready, oh and when you meet the others , whatever you do, do not refuse the pasta."

"arright."

Kiku stands up and grabs his gi. He puts it on, over his t-shirt as otherwise it was far too revealing for his comfort, and puts on some dress pants. He looks at his reflection in the mirror and sighs, the uniform makes him look even smaller than he already is.

Shaking his head he just sits back down, and continues to read his manga.

"you look nice" A voice says behind Kiku, making him get whiplash from his head snapping up. Herakles. Kiku's heart starts beating rapidly, he has no idea why but this boy makes him get this weird bubbly feeling. He whips his head back around, to compose himself enough to stop the blush that had appeared when he registered the compliment.

"Oh I didn't hear you come in. And don't rie either, I rook rike a girl in this thing."

"then you'd be a very pretty girl." Herakles's blunt tone and supressed smile as he says this are making Kiku's heart beat faster, though he's to young to recognize it." but I honestly don't think you look like a girl. "

"whatever, so I guess you're here to escort me to meet the others."

"yes, but I , well." the boy's unusually relaxed face, showing some embarrassment. Herakles sighs, partially in annoyment partially in embarrassment." I slept through my alarm, so we're a little late."

"What?!" Kiku grabs Herakles's wrist to see the boys watch. They are ten minutes late for the meeting, not taking into account the fact that it took 20 minutes to get to the courtyard. Kiku rushes out the door ,grabbing his sword on his way out turning left.

"your going the wrong way," Herakles calls from the door. He flashes Herakles a confused look, the greek sighs." the corridors and rooms change positions over time, so the path we took yesterday no longer exists or to soon be correct ,leads to" Herakles glances at his watch "the archive." Herakles grabs Kiku's hand and starts dragging him the other direction towards a wall in a run. The wall then turns into a storage room which Herakles quickly opens pushing Kiku in and following quickly after, closing the door.

"ow! Why did you do that?" Kiku asks looking only slightly ruffled, his voice however shows the full strength of his anger.

"sorry, it the switch and given that its now exactly 30 seconds from 12 o'clock we should be arriving across the hall from the courtyard right," Herakles once again looks at the watch."NOW!" he turns the knob which had appeared and both of them tumble out of the broomcloset now in the central hall.

Right in front of the glass doors to the courtyard.

Herakles helps Kiku up. He glances at the where they had fallen out, the door is gone. He turns to his companion with a 'how the hell' face.

"the change happens every four hours. Its a defense, the entire thing resets on the equinoxes." Herakles says pushing open the Grecian doors into the warm sunlit courtyard." it took Gil and Ludwig about a month to get used to it, but Feli got it nearly imediately, only wandering around for about half the day, just depends on the person. I wear the watch to keep track of time, that way I can use the transitions to save time and sleep more often, But Ludwig naturally has a perfect sense of the time and only moves about in between transitions.. Feliciano, him I have no idea how he does it, he goes with his gut I guess."

~~ POV change ~~

Ludwig is getting impatient, seriously how could anyone be more of a flake than this Feli girl, he glances at the skinny jeans clad, vest wearing, red-haired italian. She hadn't stopped babbling about pasta, art, and cutesy animals, which honestly is why he is almost certain that the name Feliciano on the papers was a horrible mistake, afterall Jack was typically a man's place in court and Felicia was only two letters from Feliciano. Still she'd told him to call her Feli without saying her full name, so he didn't really know if Feli was short for Felicia a girl or Feliciano a boy because of his he hadn't really responded to the italian except to accept the pasta she'd offered him after the tantrum she'd had when he'd refused.

So where was this Kiku, Ludwig can't think of any reason he should be late. Afterall nobody knows the castle like Herakles. Then again Herakles did have a tendency of taking spontaneous naps.

"sorry we're late. I slept through my alarm again."

"then why do you own one" Ludwig says more than slightly peturbed.

"anyway this is our new heir to queen" the Greek says gesturing to the short Japanese boy next to him.

"konichiwa my name is Kiku. I enjoy manga, anime, sensing the mood, and refraining from speaking."

_**J**__**O**__K_**E**R

With luck we shall

Be free.

Gil sits up in his bed in the ruined house he lives in, at one point it had been a grand mansion belonging to an upper class family of beyond the before (aka pre WW2 to disolution of the USSR) but now it was simply a wreck. Well, Gil had grown up near said wreck, what he'd called home for the first eight years of his life only a few kilometers of forest away, while he may have technically lived there this place suited him much better. About two years before his father gained the throne this place had become a Joker hide out as it was technically unowned by any of the four kingdoms being just south west of the Harte border and in the small piece of land no country was allowed to fight on or over. When Gil had found out about his vater carrying out the plans of opa, plans which Gil deemed as desperate, crazy, and corrupt, he not much other than a few old t-shirts, jeans, and a black denim jacket that was ripped at the collar and lookedlike a set of ribs over a broken heart on the left side, he just ran from the castle, he had once planned on returning but things had changed but not enough and he enjoys the freedom that came with being a Joker, far to much.

Even if it had cost him his humanity in the end.

Gil shakes his head, he's too aweso-, he stops himself from thinking that thought, the shift is happening again. He should probably get his group farther from the Harte border, after that incident last year with his father. The boy shakes his head, it may have been Gil who had attacked but it was Alaric's fault.

They say in Harte that its a 1in 3 chance you turn after the initial attack but the reality was it was more or less a guarantee, he'd felt the change, it didn't exactly hide itself either, bicuspids extending and sharpening, his once cloud white hair now a white silver with blood red tips, once dual tone red and blue eyes turning completely blood colored, him becoming slightly more careless, losing control much quicker, the lines between right, wrong, and pleasure blurred ever so slightly. He's one of them, a beast, a monster, a joker.

Honestly, he couldn't care less so what if he turned into a wolfbeast once a month, so what if that former Klever kid he went to the bar with needed to drink blood to survive, so what if that creepy Joyauxgirl could walk through walls. They were free, he was free.

If his freedom made him a freak so be it, being alone was awesome. Even if it made him a little sad.

It was more than worth it for his freedom.

Footsteps pull the non-aging teenager out of his thoughts, he turns his head to the door sniffing at the air. Tino ,the purple eyed spaedes-man nice guy. Gil sniffs again, Tino never was that loud in movement even when injured, and reeled he smells blood, bleeding rotting adrenaline filled thick blood, and it definitely wasn't Tino's. Or any other member of this little group's, far to young the person is prepubresent 10 maybe 11. Gil sniffs once more and groans, the blood is laced with venom, whoever is with Tino is about 10 and is either on his/her death bed or a new joker.

"come in and give me a five second explanation of what happened!" Gil barks, injured preteen with wolf venom in their system bleeding out, if he or she died well it could mean anything from war to having to tell the parents that their child had died trying to escape them. If it lived well, I know we would have to move for next month newly turneds don't have any control, hell I was congratulated for only killing one person my first night. Said person was my father but he had it coming, hunting us down like dogs.

"well you know I turn a night before you so I was in the woods and on look out"

"I said 5 seconds not minutes, Tino! Bare bones, this kid has 10 minutes tops .you know what: is it a boy or a girl, where are they from, and are they breathing!"

"uh boy, Spaedes, and- ah yes, its steady but starting to flutter."

"close those wounds, Sorin will take care of the mess though I would suggest we get the kid to the infermary first, Anghelescu gets a little crazy when feeding he might drain the kid if we don't get all that blood off him soon." hell the smell was making Gil want to rip the boy's stomach out and knaw on it, to Gil's defense he did just rolled out of bed to this predicament that smelled like dinner but looked like a preteen.

" of course, I'll ask Berwald if he can help and Toris will help as long as Felix is around. I'm fairly good as a doctor but not like Toris".

~~change POV ~~

Peter as a rule hates hospitals, the ones in Spaedes filled with magic knives that you didn't feel but cut deep when they should've just barley scratched, the chemical smell mixed with the aroma of several different people using magic, the incredible pain that came when the magic wore off even though the injury had been long since healed. Peter had spent half of his short life in one, having been a survivor of a terrorism attack in his neighborhood, his parents hadn't been so lucky his mother surviving but having to stay in the hospital, his father being a doctor was always trying to find some way to save her. Even though they both knew it was a lost cause. That was why he left, his mother had died and his father just vanished.

So imagine his surprise when he wakes up to the smell of blood ,slight rotting- something, plant based medicine, and wine-bleach. Hospital, but no chemical laced with magic scent setting him on edge instead the herbal apocethary smell relaxing him. Briefly wondering where he is he sits up alerting the indigo eyed blonde sitting next to him.

"oh you're awake" Peter just stares at the man, his light accent is the one the people of Northern Spaedes have. " you gave us quite a scare there."

"... Who are you?" Peter asks to tired to bother with politeness and manners

"oh of-of course here I am a perfect stranger, and you're just sitting here wondering how the hell you got here.-"

"J'st 'nswer th qu'sti'n w'fe" another man says his accent much thicker than the others, Peter whips around looking to see exactly how many people are here with him. Three other men besides the two who had spoken sit on beds and stand around his bed.

"Who are you, and where the bloody hell am I?!" Peter growls, some strange animal instinct making his anger well up fast and hot. It surprises him a little.

"well that answers that question," the red eyed dark blonde man says, "Now if you'll excuse me I have a meal to eat."

"is anyone going to answer my question!" Peter shouts, now careful not to let his emotions control him again.

"of course, I'm Tino!" the purple eyed man said" and this is Berwald" the cuddly man points to a tall blue eyed man who was staring intensely at Peter. Peter took a second to realize that this was the man who'd called Tino his wife.

"your husband I presume." Peter said pointing to the tall stoic man.

"um yes- moving on, the man that just left is Sorin Anghelescu he's from Klever The jittery man with the brown hair is Toris he was captive in Klever for a while, and the girly blonde man with the green eyes is Felix he's from Joyaux ,I'm pretty sure they're dating. There's more of us but that's who was here for your waking up."

"what was Sorin talking about? What question? Where the hell am I?" Peter asks quickly,not breathing in between questions not stopping for answers.

"woah th'r' k'ddo g've T'no 'nd I th' ch'nce t' speak, w'have qu'stions of 'r own y' know." Berwald says laughing slightly. Peter looks at him blankly he has an idea of what the man said but-

"- Sorry I guess I got carried away, well that is if you said what I think you did, yeah lets just clarify that bit for me first."Peter says after processing the heavily accented statement.

"yes" Tino speaks up knowing exactly what the boy is talking about, Berwald's accent is easy enough to understand if he's talking slowly or deadpanning, but otherwise its something that takes some thought and getting used to. " well, here's the idea-"

"I got the words: there, kiddo, Tino, and questions. Oh sorry" Peter can't seem to stop himself.

" well then, Berwald asked if you could answer some questions for us, we just need to know the situation we're dealing with. Is that ok?" Tino asks softly, his kind tone soothing the slightly panicking boy.

Like mama's voice, Peter thinks.

" sure, my name is Peter Kirkland, I'm ten years old. I've lived in a hospital for over half my life, because my mother was sick and father refused to leave the hospital while trying to save her. My mother died recently and my father's AWOL."

Tino is shocked that was terrible, no wonder he ran away.

" that's good now, what is the very last thing you remember from before you blacked out?" Tino asks trying to keep his voice level.

"um cold, snow it was snowing I remember the contrast it was to fire. And the pain in my leg where I was-" Peter stops mid sentence the memories of what was the night before to him rushing back and smacking him upside the head, pulls away the covers to check the area on his lower leg where the wolf had violently bitten him, almost severing it. Nothing just a blue J mark, even though he could have sworn that his entire leg had been covered in scratches and bite marks. He lifted up the not covered in his blood shirt he has on to check his stomach, white blue scars cris-cross over it from that mahaha he'd run into. The one the wolf had saved him from, before it had bitten him.

He hides his face in his hands, finally understanding what the southern Klever-man with the fangs had been saying.

He had been bitten, and turned into a werewolf. A beast, a monster, a joker. Yet he is fine with it atleast out here with them he felt comfortable away from the chemicals of Spaedes.

He starts laughing, startling the purple eyed wolf who backs up.

" well it was bound to happen eventually!" Peter laughs to the couple, the other two men in the room having left shortly after introductions.

_House of:Joyaux_

_With luck_

_We shall find our path_

Lovino slips inside of the little crevice in the wall its not too short for the peelers that are chasing him ,more like its far too thin. He doesn't want to pull his knife, he really doesn't like fighting ,he's just one scrawny 10 year old with a knife he can barely use and they're a squad of five full grow men with guns.

A boom deafens Lovi, and shakes the old building making square shaped chunks of plaster fall from the ceiling. And they have sound grenades, wonderful.

"leave me alone already bastards, its not like I killed anyone" Lovi mutters in Italian, one of the languages spoken in Harte, as more of the sonic booms cause more geometrically shaped chunks of the ceiling to crash down around him. This would be the end of him. So Lovino decides to just say one last thing to whatever bastard powers there may be.

"ok, I don't think you can hear me over the shitstorm that I've gotten myself into, nor am I really sure you bastards even exist. And if you guys are real then you don't have to really listen to me, I really am not that good of a person. But if my idiot twin is right about you, then you're a person I might be able to talk to and you'll understand me because you were once in the same situation." Lovino is, what is it called- praying?, yeah that's it praying. And he is really sceptical that it will change anything, so he stops sighing," I sound absolutely bat-shit insane -no offense. Anyway, I realize that you owe me absolutely nothing and I'm probably the biggest bastard in Kardes, but you know who is possibly the best, nicest, sweetest, guileless-est (is that even a word) idiot on your earth, my brother Feliciano, and you guys have put him through a lot of shit and made the most innocent person in the world's life a living hell these past few years. As a person who is on the edge on your existence, I think if you people are real and are even half as good and/or powerful as Feli thinks you are, that you owe him the weight of five moons in favors for what you put him through. So heres where I'm going with this really fricking long whatever-you-bastards-call-this, don't take anyone else from him okay? Protect him from getting hurt like I was, make sure he never has to grow up this fast, I know he has to grow up fast as the Jack of Harte, but don't take away his- whatever it is, his shine, that's it. Don't dim that little light he has, or try to trust me on this its temporary ,he only comes back brighter than before and absolutely pissed. Don't destroy him, you know that the world needs more people like him. So don't hurt him, he's all I really care about, I'll do anything you ask of me if you do this." a particularly strong grenade goes off, a huge diamond shaped peice of plaster nearly crushes Lovino and a portion of the wall behind him collapses, it would have killed him if he hadn't scrambled out of its way."and if you could get me out of here in one peice, preferably alive, that would be great" Lovino says half sarcastically.

He gets up, the portion of the wall that nearly killed him is too small for the men outside to even get one of their hands into, but big enough for Lovino to use as a window. Perfect, Lovino thinks ,now I can hear and see what's going on outside. He peers through.

The guards are standing at attention, a boy maybe three years older than Lovino himself yells at them in one of the few Joyaux languages Lovino speaks, Spanish. Of course the boy is speaking far too fast for Lovi to translate, but the tone and few words Lovino does catch gives him the general message. The boy has bright green eyes surrounded with heavy smile wrinkles, wavey chocolate colored hair, an official looking uniform on, and probably most noticeably a big ass fuckin conquistador's axe strapped across his back. Despite the obvious age situation the boy seems to be the one in charge, the highest ranking officer ,a rank 5, cringing at the teenager's words.

Lovino snickers, this boy is barely a teenager and holds a rank higher than 5, its actually rather amusing.

Of course said boy hears Lovino. He turns those earth tone peepers to the hole Lovino is peering through, then walks up to it. He peaks through, surprising Lovino causing him to squawk loudly as he stumbles off the peice of rubble he'd been standing on.

~~ POV change ~~

Antonio almost never, yells at someone. Or glares at someone,or scowls at someone, or gets cross with someone, or really ever does anything besides smile, unless he's dealing with that junkie Govert. Antonio just in general was a very, very,_ very, VERY, __**VERY, **__**VERY**_ happy person, Basche often said that Antonio might be a little too happy.

But even the happiest person in the world, which could very likely be Antonio, gets mad and loses it sometimes, then proceeds to rip the people/ person responsible for him losing his temper into tiny little piles of non-geometric confetti.

Which is exactly what Antonio is doing.

" YOU ONLY USE THE SOUND GRENADES IF YOU KNOW THAT THE PERSON IS IN THE ROOM AND IF THE PERSON IS A SERIOUS THREATAND THE BUILDING IS COMPLETELY SOUND! YOU FUCKING IDIOT! HE'S ONLY A TEN YEAR OLD AGAINST FIVE CITY GUARDS IN AN ABANDONED AND RUINED BUILDING!"Cue long lecture in rapid fire Spanish to a rank 5 police officer delivered by a tall 12 year old boy in a military uniform. The entire thing would be absolutely hilarious if one doesn't know that Tonio is the Ace of Joyaux and is in charge of this situation.

Which of course the boy inside the building doesn't know. Antonio hearing the laughing child turns to the hole in the wall it comes from, peering in to see a pair of murky green gold eyes spying back at him. The kids still in there, a fact made evident to all by the squak the other boy makes before falling on him bum with a thud. Tonio glances to the crevice the thin boy had entered the building through, rubble from several sound grenades' impact blocked the preteen's apperent only means of escape.

" he's still in there." an officer smirks.

"only because you idiots chased him in and then closed off the only exits. " Antonio says flatly, glaring at the man. The kid on the other side of the wall squawks something in Italian and scrambles in the direction of the crevice cursing in Italian every time he falls, so he understands spanish. "he's a ten year old vandal, he probably wouldn't live the way he does if he had a choice."

"DAMN STRAIGHT! " the boy shouts in response to something that wasn't even directed to him. "SHIT! you bastards did trap me in!" and speaks it profitiantly enough to curse them out.

"calm down, freaking out will only make it worse.- what's your name?" Antonio says waving away the men, smiling this kid had heart and guts even idiots don't curse out at the police.

"why, do you want to know! None of your business bastard!" the boy stutters out .

" focusing on the basic things about you helps keep your mind from going into panic-mode and getting you killed, also hearing your voice gives me an idea of where you are so we can get you out easily and painlessly. I'm only trying to help, so answer the question kid. " Tonio starts tapping on the wall listening to the sound, looking for a weak point in the wall, these older buildings always had one.

"Lovino. And don't call me kid you're not that much older than I am."

Tonio's smile broadens, Lovino, Lovi, cute.

"I'm not cute and don't call me Lovi!"

"lo siento, I didn't realize I had spoken allowed!"

Tony went back to work, tapping at the wall's cracks listening for a slightly louder ,flatter and hollower sound.

"whatever bastard," Tonio can hear the boy settling into his comfort zone probably rolling his eyes. Three two one." hey since you know my name what's yours."

"Antonio, geez how'd you even squeeze through that crevice anyway? I mean I know your about ten, and probably haven't had a decent meal in who knows how long but seriously, Lovi how the hell did you manage to get in there?" keep him talking, not hard when the kid is under the age of 13 and when they know your name. Especially when a topic so easily presents itself.

" I'm small for my age ok! So your names Antonio huh. Hm Tonio? No. Tony? No. Bastard fits better." well at least the boy is being honest.

Poing!

"what was that bastard?!"

" well Lovi. It looks like I found the weak part of the wall um how far are you from the wall?" Antonio replies marking the point with some chalk.

" about six tiles away why?"

"never mind okay, get as far from the wall as you can, trust me for what I'm about to do you'll want to be as far from the point of impact as possible."

"okay?" Tony hears Lovino back away from the wall slowly probably expecting it to explode or something like that. Oh how Tonio wished Lovino was right, what he is about to do can scar people for life.

With a sigh,Tonio whirls his axe in his hand."Brace yourself! Cause whatever you're expecting isn't even half as bad as what's about to happen!" with that he swings the axe.

The oversized conquistador styled axe breaks through the geometric walls like a razor through paper. After the initial break Tonio just hacks and swings and cuts the bricks in a maniac fashion, rubble flying all over the place. When he judges the hole is big enough he stops and waits for the dust to settle.

The smoke screen of gold, yellow, and orange dust settles, Tonio expects to see a small boy on the ground in a fetal position, just looking at the axe that had just cut through solid marble and gold with no resistance then looking at him like he's about to kill them, the looks he'd seen from so many other kids. What he does see however, is an extremely thin slightly gangly boy standing arms crossed about seven tiles away from the hole Tonio had so violently made with an unimpressed look on his face, he just stood there glaring at Tonio as if to say 'you seriously think that's scary?'.

" is that all the axe is for? Bastard."

"..." for once Tonio has absolutely nothing to say.

Aaaaand cut. Wrap it up and give it to my brother for his birthday. Seriously happy birthday bro!

anyway yay new chapter!

Now prepare for a really long authors note:

Ok so know I was planning on having the big stuff happen next chapter but my muses wouldn't have it so long chapter is long. Any way yay OCs and character development!

Okay down to business, Im thinking that after this all the chapters will keep the change in Kardes countries that are focused on to a minimum, that way I can actually focus on accurate characterizations and plot mechanics, which in this format are starting to confuse even me and I'm the bloody Novelista.

Also, I kinda hated most of the actual cardverse outfits with the exception of Alfred, Arthur, Gilbert, Peter,Basche, Rodriech,and Ivan's and most of the characters Im using don't have one, so I designed my own and edited the ones I liked. Gil and Peter no longer have horns and their jackets are stylized, Yao now wears a blue version of his military uniform in the anime, Kiku now looks like a ninja with a katana cuz he looked down right girly in the original outfit, Ludwig wears regular pants and button up shirt under a sort of dress coat with a hood, Feli is wearing a loose flowy shirt that stops at skinny jeans that button up to the middle of his stomach with knee high combat boots and a vest on top(I was going for unisex when I was designing it you have no idea how close I was to making him a girl),for everyone (cept for the Jokers ) these are strictly formal clothes. Oh right and I designed coats of arms for Joyaux, Harte, and the Jokers.

A note on Arthur's Hogwarts-esque outfit in this chapter: He's not the Queen yet not gonna be for at least five chapters, so he's wearing one of the heir to a court uniforms. Technically the Harte boys are actually their respective places in court, except for Herakles, so they'd wear the actual uniforms. Honestly I just wanted to design something for Arthur as a kid.

One last thing, Lovino is gonna be slightly ooc if you're expecting classic him, I'm writing mafia!assassin!Lovino so get over it, its plot essential. Same with Feli, he's ooc if you're looking for classic Italy but I wanted to make him a slight bit tougher, like Lovi said I put him through hell it will show, the plot depends on it.

So long T^T

Anyway have some credits

Tonio: Coona doesn't own hetalia!

Those who review get tomatoes or get to hug Mattie!


	3. when the stars align

Authors note

Hey everyone! Or no-one if nobody is reading well the Novelista has decided that from now on the chapters will be only one country at a time so that I can actually work on the story and plot without having outrageously long chapters. The POVs will still change but it will be mixed on how I show the story.

uh so yeah, let the chaos begin.

also the chapters are named after songs that inspired the chapter.

ENJOOOYEEEE!

Lovino had prepared for the worst, and honestly he had expected alot more, he honestly had expected, well he doesn't know what he had been expecting but he knows it was better than a kid who was maybe thirteen hacking through an old wall with a giant axe like a maniac. Honestly Lovino feels slightly underwhelmed, a chainsaw might have been scarier with its noise factor, so Lovino just stands there arms crossed disappointment hidden by his usual unimpressed expression. He stands there glaring at the police men who'd chased him in to the building in the first place, then looking at the tall boy with an axe bigger than he is. Who has the audacity to stare at Lovino like he was the one who'd just violently hacked his way through solid marble.

"why are you staring at me Bastard!"

"you're so cute!"

"# I'm not cute damnit!" Lovino lunges quazi-playfully at the older boy momentarily forgetting about the axe.

" Ow! Lovi it not nice to head butt people!" Lovino looks Tonio in the eye, and starts ranting in Italian, he starts to get red faced as he gets more into his rant. Antonio finds the progressive blush absolutely adorable on the already too cute kid. Lovi looks just like a tomato its so cu-"

"finish that sentence and it will be your last Bastard,"

"sorry! I didn't realize-"

"You must not realize alot because 1)I'm not cute and2) I don't look like a to-toma a tomat, a whatever you called me." Lovino fumes, he is not cute at least not in his mind. And he certainly doesn't look like a

"a tomato? You've never heard of tomatoes!" Antonio whirls around ,the axe's top weight dragging it down. Antonio reflexively turns this into a half swing, which Lovino just barely manages to duck.

"hey watch it Bastard, I kinda need my head to live!" Lovino shouts as he dodges Antonio's absent minded swing.

"Sorry, Lovi! " Antonio apologizes, he sheathes the axe back into its case on his back. He doesn't want this kid to be afraid of him, he wants to be Lovino's friend. Afterall, a ten year who doesn't freak out when someone hacks through solid rock with a battle, well that's something. But Tonio isn't thinking about that." Still you've never heard of tomatoes!"

Yup Antonio is still on the this-kid's-never-heard-of-tomatoes concept.

"No,what the hell is a to-may-to, some kind of disease or something" and thus Lovi demonstrates exactly how much of a pessimist he is.

"a disease! No! Tomatoes are only the most delicious, and perfect fruits on the planet!"

"so its a fruit." Lovino says thinking. From the sound of it tomatoes are fairly common in Joyaux what fruits have seen here that I haven't seen in Harte, oh wait there was, nah, could they, maybe," Are they bright red, anywhere between an inch big to bigger than my head, and grow on vines?"

"SI! THAT'S THEM! you ever tried one?"Antonio excitedly replies

"no, I steal what I can, and what seems smart. Think Bastard! They're bigger than my head, I can't run with that! Or they're smaller than my little finger, not worth the effort!"

"you must try them!" Antonio says, then looks around hearing a snicker and remembering he forgot to send away the power abusing jackasses ,many of which are now trying desperately and unsuccessfully to restrain their laughter. When they notice he's heard them they go back to attention, all except for the one who Tony had hear he just kept laughing. He draws his axe swings it quickly making it flash and points it at the man in one motion.

"Remember whose the boss here, you may be older than me, but I'm the Ace " Antonio growls he hates the fact that nobody ever takes him seriously because of his youth, he hates having to play the bad guy type boss. But he has to, otherwise they will never take him seriously."and the boy stays with me, he's only a child anything he's done its because he had to. If I've said this once I have said it a thousand times, your job is to capture criminals and neutralize threats, not to torment children with no other option. Next time I hear about any of you bullying these kids, you're all on royal trial." he sheathes the axe."dismissed." Tonio waves his hand in the go back to HQ for the lecture/debriefing of your life, they don't move. Antonio swears under his breath, if there was anything he'd learned in his two years as the Ace he hated having to deal with rookies. They never seemed to understand that he was in charge because he'd trained for this role and chosen for this by the mystic from all of his numerous brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles, neices, nephews, and cousins. "That is an order, from the Ace. A royal order, GO TO HEADQUARTERS NOW!"

They scamper off, getting the point, it would be smarter to get a tongue lashing from the halfbreed 4 when she got the Ace's report than to stay with Mr. Pissed-off-12yrold-witha-doomsday-axe himself. From the blonde rank 4 it's slaps, punches, a few demerits, a ton of yelling, and maybe prison patrol; with the Ace it could be anything from life in prison, to royal trial, to torture, to just being straight up killed, especially since they knew they weren't supposed to chase kids. The 4 was safer.

Antonio sighs, he's to tired to be the adult right now. He slumps his shoulders "by the gods I hate dealing with the civil police. I'm sorry you had to see that Lovi."

The look of sadness on Antonio's face worries Lovino for some reason, what the older boy did was Badass in every way in Lovino's mind Tonio shouldn't be apologizing but telling Lovi to bow down to his awesomeness (Lovino's only experience with teenagers was that Gilbert kid who ran away).

_Wait why am I even thinking about this!_ Lovino thinks stopping the uncharacteristicly concerned thoughts._ I don't know this kid, not to mention he's a member of the court that caused this shitstorm, I shouldn't give a fuck about this guy, I don't give a fuck about this guy._

_don't lie to yourself Lovino. _Why is someone else in Lovino's head.

_What why are you in my head!_

_You said anything, this is my request. You ought to know that we are quite passive aggressive bastards, us higher powers. You said anything and we, or specifically I, gave you a destiny tied to this boy's._

_What?_

_Don't worry Feliciano will be fine, you're right about his innocence and we're sorry about the "shitstorm" we had to see if he was strong enough._

_Wait. What? Who are you_

_all in due time, we'll be in touch Lovino_

Lovino

Lovino

Lovi.

"-Lovi! "

"Gah!" Lovino snaps awake, Tonio has Lovino by the arms and is shaking him violently."ok ok, stop shaking me before my head comes off" Lovino pushes Tonio's hands off of his shoulders, not liking the warmth of the contact. What the hell had happened to him, he remembered a voice a woman's soft but strong something about staying with this bastard and Feli.

"Sorry! What happened to you Lovi? You were about to reply and then you started shaking all over!"

Lovino scrambles for an excuse.

"oh itsits nothing, just a small post traumatic event seizure I have a minor case of epilepsy, its actually quite common in children supposedly I'll grow out of it," he says kicking at a rock it isn't a lie, he is prone to seizures after extensive amounts of emotional, mental, or physical trauma its a not uncommon condition for children in Harte. In hindsight, it probably was just that and that spirit-Angel lady was just using it as means of getting in his head.

"oh well-"

Oh shit,Lovino thinks, he's gonna apologize to me for something that's not even his fault!

" if you're about to apologize for my condition , do me a favor don't, if there's anything I hate its charity second only to pity from others. I don't need pity ,I need a half-decent doctor who doesn't wear a freaky bird mask." he says matter of factly. Antonio looks slightly wounded. Lovino realizing that being a street kid isn't gonna work ,changes tactics."look" Lovino sighs " I'm just a kid from Harte I've only lived in Joyaux for a little over a year my parents are dead and my brother, well my brother is safer where he is now I'm sure of it. Anyway I've never had a chance to try any of the um local stuff besides the occasional really frick'n long thin things of bread and the occasional trash binge so uh, how about you show me those tomatoes you seem to like so much." Lovino is red in th face, Antonio looks at him smiles, and hugs the smaller boy.

" you really suck at apologies"

"no shit Bastard! Lets go, I haven't had anything since yesterday and you better be providing!" Lovino starts to stomp out of the alleys. Tony quickly catches up smiling like an idiot.

"ok! Trust me my mothers cooking," Antonio kisses his lips" to die for" then laughs while the still red faced Italian rolls his eyes. "seriously ,her paella is heaven on earth."

"paella?"

"its a food that's all you need to know." Antonio says. He then smiles even brighter, grabs Lovi's hand then drags him to the nearest fruit stand yelling "now its time for TOMAAATOOOOEEEEEES!"

~~ time skip ~~

The boys walked to Antonio's house after deciding that, 1) tomatoes are in fact the most delicious fruit on the planet and 2) that they would be friends and Antonio would ask his mother if Lovino could live with them. They near the large house arms full of tomato boxes and baskets of fruits mostly tomatoes. Tonio opens the door of the former plantation house.

"this place was a farm that belonged to my ancestor Antonio Carriedo and his ancestors back before the Three Wars of World-Power my family grew tomatoes here then ,well you've studied world history right?"Antonio babbles as he walks

"uh no. But I have some basic knowledge like the founding of the Kardes Nations, hell technically I'm related to the Jack of Harte."

"oh really? You're a Vargas."

"yeah Lovino Romano Vargas."

"Vargas as in the former crime family?"

"Yeah that exact one,I don't like thinking about the things my family's done to get to where they are so lets not talk about it ok. I barely know you and I'm already moving in with you. Don't push your luck Tomato-Bastard."

" ok maybe when you know me better. Madre! Estoy en casa!"

"Antonio! Thank God! Don't leave the house without telling me m'ijo, you may be the Ace but I'm still tu madre, tu comprehender!"

"si Gringa, mama sigue siendo la jefa!"

"Alejandro! No llame a su hermano mejor de que! Usted puede estar saliendo de la nacion para el resto del tiempo, pero Tonio sigue siendo su mejor! Tonio! Bring your friend to the kitchen ,if it took you that long to come home you two better be hungry and have gotten tomatoes the plants aren't growing this season!"

" uh s-sí señora nos dieron los tomates!" Lovino calls stumbling over his words, he doesn't now how well this woman knows english or italian and he barley speaks Spanish. Understand it yes, speak it not so much. Antonio leads him to the kitchen, where a junoesque (yes its a word look it up) brunette with light tan skin, large green eyes, and hair pulled into a messy bun. She glances at the boys in the doorway.

"así, no seas extraños, venga hablar con el jefe" she tells them taking the pan she's attending off the stove. Then leans back on the stone counter.

" si si, Madre es mi amigo, él se llama Lovino Vargas, Lovi this is my mother Carmen Fernandez."Antonio introduces the two. In walks a dark tan skinned boy eating what appeared to be a lunch-bag of chilis.

"oooo, la Gringa trajo a casa un novio,how long have you two been going out ?!" the boy laughs extremely spiteful for his young age, he couldn't be much older than six.

"oh hola, Alex you excited to go." Antonio chirps. Lovino does a mental double take, that Alex kid had just called Tonio a girl if it had been him that kid would've been on the ground bleeding out in a heartbeat. But Antonio doesn't look offended in the slightest, ok that isn't quite true his smile is wavering slightly, but he doesn't reach for the axe that is so conveniently positioned at his back. Some how Lovi isn't surprised, Tony doesn't seem like the type of person to really give anyone the satisfaction of seeing him angry unless he's about to kill them.

The kid on the other hand seems slightly surprised." oh ah, si hermano I'm I'm pretty much ah, yeah I think I might, oh right I need to um finish uh yeah I need to do that." with that the boy scampers out of the room, muttering in Spanish.

"oh ok, well good luck hermano! Hope you enjoy Espadas, -" Tonio stops ,thinking of something positive about Alex's grim situation "magic mixed with science and all that sounds weird to me but-"

"Antonio, ya es suficiente. Es un sobreviviente, el estara bien. " Carmen says hand on his shoulder. She claps her hands together" ok the paella is ready, lets eat!"

Lovino just can't seem to get a break today."YOU SPEAK ENGLISH!"

~~Time skip~~

"so Lovi, where are you from?" Carmen ,or Jefa as she said to call her, asks conversationally.

"oh Harte originally, uh I still have family there actually. Or really just my twin Feliciano."

"hm, then why are you here." Carmen knows of only one Feliciano Vargas, and Lovino Vargas for that matter. She is the 2 the head of the Royal League of Assassins, she knows exactly who this boy is she was the one who grabbed him afterall, she just wants to see if he's the type of person she believes he is.

"kidnappings," not a lie just not the whole truth, he knows it, Carmen can tell ,he's trying to hide his family from them.

_chico inteligente. _She thinks smiling, _he's like me. He's only telling us what we need to know, probably to protect his brother, us, and himself. I like this boy, he'd be perfect for my position in court. Thin for his age small too, ideal for a jod in reconnaissance; I've read the reports on this kid he managed to scare off two kids twice his size and hospitalize the third. And from the Antonio's words he's a clever little scamp, resourceful and quick on his feet. He's like me._

"Jefa?Usted tiene la sonrisa de miedo en su rostro. Me está asustando."

"lo siento m'ijo. Don't worry about it, I was thinking about something else. And the answer to your question is yes, Lovino can live with us. Now that Alejandro is leaving you'd be lonely and honestly you disrupt my work when you're bored. Not to mention I like him, he's got spunk." with that she walks away from the table. Lovino takes this as a chance to try and push away his uneaten plate of paella and walk away "AND YOU BETTER FINISH YOUR PAELLA LOVI!"

Lovino hurriedly sits back, down and starts scarfing down the contents of the plate. At first terrified, then once tasting it " this stuff is delicious, damnit!"

Uh yeah so yeah

Ok so the parents ie mothers mostly are the nyotalias of the characters. Well 'cept for Germany,Prussia, Mexico,Greece, Russia+ his siblings, the Kirklands, and the Jones-Williams. Mrs Beilschmit is my New Prussia character aged like 20 years, her name is Abigail Gretchen Beilschmit. Uh Mexico(Alex) is Spain's younger brother, Mrs Fernandez-Carriedo is nyotabun or nyoSpain. Geece's mother is ByzantineEmpire or Ancient Greece her name is Athena Karpusi. Ivan, Kat, and Nikolai( nyoBelarus)'s mother is dead um her name is Anastasia Romanov. Um Mr Jones is Europe and the kids birth mothers are Inuit-aluet-clinquet for Matt and Native America for The twins. Um the Kirklands are actually a huge family but the mother of Arthur,Alistor, Erin(Celtic Ireland), and Dylan is Britannica. Yeah.

The Royal League of Assassins or RLoA , that is basically the elite recon and well Assassination team for Joyaux. All of the Kardes nations have one, Spaedes is Shield(because of marvel), Harte has the Tsuki clan, and Klever has the head of the Mafya for the Ace.


	4. spontaneous me!

Authors note

Hey everyone! Or no-one if nobody is reading well the Novelista has decided that from now on the chapters will be only one country at a time so that I can actually work on the story and plot without having outrageously long chapters. The POVs will still change but it will be mixed on how I show the story.

uh so yeah, let the chaos begin.

ENJOOOYEEEE!

JOKERS

Honestly Gil could feel the human part of him slipping , weakening. Reason, logic, restraint, and mercy giving way to instinct, hunger, lust. Gil had been 13 when he'd been bitten the first time he'd transformed he found out exactly what the moon did to his mind. He had all memories and thought process as when he was human, but none of the morals or values that kept him human. Ruled purely by animal instinct and a pragmatic sense of morals and the order of things, he was a monster. Least, the first transformation he was, he'd killed his father for ordering the men to fire on the other jokers and woken up blood in his hair and under his nai- correction claws only a fraction of it being human. And even then only a fraction of the human blood wasn't his own, that much the Romanian bloedzuger had confirmed.

The wolf only made him wilder, more serious, and in truth gives him a slight ego boost, honestly he could barely tell the difference between his human self and the wolf anymore. Something about how really there's only a difference the first transformation, after that the personalities merge according to Tino. That little fact Gil would've doubted in the other man, if he hadn't seen how Tino got when truly angered.

Gil ponders on this during breakfast, the serious wolf moving his thoughts to the problems at hand.

Harte, the country wouldn't be really be under new management for another six years, until then relations between the ragtag neutral nation and the kardes nation would remain unsteady unless Gil actually makes the call to his mother to meet and work out the mess that two generations of his family had caused. Still, family.

Klever, the country well, Gil thinks there is something sick and wrong with the government ,all that corruption. That Ivan kid was the King and a maniac, Queen Elizaveta was a frying pan wielding demon bitch from hell, and Roderich Eildstien , the Jack, was an aristocratic prick. If he could Gil would've avoided talking to that nation entirely, but Eliza was his friend.

Joyaux, with last time he saw Basche, probably not a good again Francis and Antonio were his friends and the country stayed out of fights for the most part.

Spaedes, the country had always made a point to keep things nicey nice between them, and the current King was a half decent guy. So he honestly doesn't want the relations to change with a new meeting.

"oi!" Gil slams his head on the table of the somewhat dinner, "damn politics!"he shouts.

"sounds like you need a beer, jackass." says a voice, Gil knows it well but he's still surprised. Toris hadn't spoken this strongly since his capture in Klever, but here he is the usual growl in his voice.

"ja. So? You're the one that's good with this unawesome politics crap Toris not me. Hell you enjoy this headache inducing stuff. You probably gave it too me just to be the an unawesome dick-head you are."

"partially, and because you were there too and you still insist on heckling Ivan."

"yeah cause he's a crazy jerkface who needs to stay out of Joker territory. Just because we're stationary doesn't mean we're gonna become part of his country, I made that very clear in January when we got rescued. Besides, Elizaveta is a demon from hell with A FRYING PAN! WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU THINK I WANT TO DEAL WITH HER!"

"maybe the fact that you keep heckling her boyfriend."

"GAH/MEIN GOTT!" both werewolves jump about ten feet in the air.

"or it might be because you're friends with me." Sorin finishes

Gil recovers first ,more angry and surprised than startled, and promptly glares at the Romanian Vampir. Then shrugs"meh probably both, but honestly that Roderich guy deserves to have his vital regions seized ,and who better to seize them then the awesome me! 'Sides I've known Eliza since we were in diapers, its an obligation of mine to mess with her pansy boyfriend."

" she is a bitch, but she's also my friend, and yours too ,though I don't quite understand why-"

"she's nice to us Jokerz, and like I've said we've known each other since we were in diapers and she thought she was a boy, she's a friend."

"then lets focus on getting her and the new Ace on our side" Sorin replies" she's always been nice to Jokerz so that's one, and Toris and Felix are friendly with That Nikolai boy."

"kay man, hey einer der Wolfe spricht , where is Toris anyway?"

"hey, like Toris you look like totally out of it, like seriously you should totally see your face right now, seriously though you're like totally worrying me" Felix says kneeling by a fetal positioned Toris.

"kesesese sorry Toris but "Geheimnis um Politik, machen ein gutes Geschäft mit Russland" and all that you're coming to the next meeting. Hey Felix go get Rachelle ,I need to talk to you guys about strategy of neutrality."

"you mean profit or like going totes Switzerland on their asses and attacking everyone." Felix questions on the way out.

"both gossip girl!- And get Tino,Berwald, Ice, Mathias, Lukas, and that new kid, Peter too- mein gott there are alot of Spaedesmen in this pack.

Ok, maybe Gil has a handle on this afterall.

Afterall, if all else fails they were jokers. Fuck diplomacy.

Authors note

I LOVE GIL he's one of my fav not OC characters to draw and write! I firmly agree with him, he is FUCKING AWESOME!

My prucan is so showing right now.

Translations

Geheimnis um Politik, machen ein gutes Geschäft mit Russland(Prussian): secret to politics, make a good deal with Russia ~ Otto Van Bismarck

einer der Wolfe spricht(Prussian): Speak of the wolf/devil.

Mein gott! (Prussian): my god!

Reviewers get to help comfort Toris. Or hug tino


	5. first impressions

Spaedes

Arthur is laughing uncontrollably, honestly nobody had expected the way the kids had . The brunette had dominated the fight within seconds, kicking Alfred out of it and practically pummeling Arthur, who she'd pinned to a wall. And started to tickle the older boy mercilessly.

"ok ok. Uncle! Uncle!" he laughs. "stop it. STOP IT"

"OK. But don't hit my brother again, got it Limey."

What had she just called him? Arthur shakes his head, never mind that. He takes the offered hand and her help in standing back up.

"Fine, but what the hell is a 'limey'?"

"I honestly have no idea"

"Then why did you call me one"

"cuz tha's what Tulula always called people who talk like ya!"

"who's-"

"no one."

Dear god this girls insane, Arthur thinks.

"AM NOT!" Jack shouts at him.

" What! I didn't say anything!?"

"But you were thinking tha I'm insane, well I'm not! Ok! An A'm not a ghosty either! I'm atherically inclined! So there!" tears were running down her face, she kicks him in the shin, repeatedly.

" ow! Ok ok sorry, sorry. I should've realized sorry. OW! BLOODY HELL YOU HIT HARD!"

"well you need ta stop being a total douche!"

"that's enoogh from booth a ye! Lassie settle down, save ye'r rath fer Al. Arter these kids will be the people you rule with. Don't be picking fights, or I'll keelhaul ye!"

"SHE STARTED IT!"

"YEAH I STARTED IT"

"WHAT? YOU'RE ON MY SIDE NOW!"

Thankfully for all three parties Jekyll found his voice.

"QUIET! ! !" all eyes turn to the platinum haired teen, who was now atleast fifteen feet tall and eyes quite literally smoldering with green fire. Upon getting the attention Jekyll shrinks back down to normal "uh, hi" he smiles meekly." I was thinking since none of the heirs have seen the gardens or the city so maybe they should go explore tomorrow, after they're all settled and have some clothes. The children need to learn to mingle with the citizens and what better way than getting lost in the city."

"that's a terrible idea, you hoser! Anything could happen to them, eh!"

Apparently Matthew could yell. Jekyll just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"by the bright lady. Matt only the magically inclined really know the exact identity of the royals and Alistor will be with them. Or they could go to the gardens. The reason your not going with them is that you are in urgent need of Medical assistance dispite what you let on! "

Matthew looked about to argue but decided against it with a grumbling of "hoser".

"you " Jekyll turns to his cousin. "need to get all three of them some regular clothes. Don't bother with any dresses Jackie's made her stance on them all too clear"

"Will dae Jekyll. Anythin' else while I'm at it?"

" uh o yes I found a worrisome amount of coldblaze it some of the passages, I'll need some equipment to get rid of it, one explosion in the kitchen and we'd be done for."

" aye, Yao show the kiddies to their rooms"

"Arthur is better suited for that ~ give him the locations"

~~time skip~~

Arthur grumps .

They hadn't even given him a choice on the matter so now he was stuck with two kids a year younger than him wandering the maze like halls of the castle.

Oh well, it could be worse. I could be accompanied by Duane and Brighid or giving a tour to Francis._ Or both._ Arthur shudders slightly at that idea ,he'd be plagued by that nightmare for weeks now.

"excuse me ?" The girl tugs gently on his sleeve, pulling him from his thoughts.

"yes, Jacklynn?" he said turning to her. Despite having attacked him, he'd decided that out of the two she was the most tolerable.

"who are they?" Jack points to a picture completely unfazed by the fact that the people in the image have a reaction, Alfred on the other hand had a mild freak out.

"the founders" Arthur stated simply " the first court of Spaedes. Queen Morrigan Ó Máille" the red haired woman clasping a watch nodded in recognition " ,King Artur Kirkland I'm named after him" the blonde man next to Morrigan stood straighter " Fu Wang the Jack he died sometime last year ,got long life lines them Wangs,"

"我不肯離開王國白痴的手中！藥王是在我家的第一個人是在這個位置實際上是兼容！" the Asian man in the front howled.

"moving on, and lastly Louisiana Richards the Ace" Arthur stopped there and glanced at the woman then to Jack. They looked exactly alike.

"child both me and the girl can tell you got some'in to say and for her sake and yours I kindly suggest you come out with it" the storm-eyed woman said sternly

"sorry miss, er well this is silly but you two look alike."

"yes we can all see that boy, just because I had no children doesn't mean I had no siblings and even so neither Brown hair or grey eyes are uncommon in any country."

"oh um yes miss"

"and even then she bares only superficial resemblance her eyes bluer hair less curling then again maybe the resemblance will grow with maturity proving your point. Not that it matters the past is the past and the future the future, I can only advise her and hope she does right. Run along now, Irene has been absolutely incorrigible these last few months with worry."

"Aye, wud it kill ye ter visit 'er once in a while she's 'orrid otherwise!" Morrigan stated more than slightly peeved.

"Exactly, bloody 'eathen your father's lover especially chicken pen ya disturb 'er circles and trust me not seein' ya for over a year 'as 'er in a wite fit!"

"Oi, yeah artie your old-girl is sick with worry you better see her today!"

"KYLE WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THIS PAINTING!"

AUTHORS NOTE

And that's a wrap for this one

god this took forever, well the next one will be Harte as ive already started it, uh well look up First Impressions lyrics on YouTube you'll find the song this tiny little monster's named for i cried while listening to it.

READ. ENJOY. REVIEW

I OWN NOTHING!


	6. Einsamkeit

Harte

Feli

Feli is excited , if slightly scared. This Ludwig kid is scary, he thinks , but he seems nice enough, afterall he's the King ,a boy king that must be stressful and he's been all alone like me this must just be his way of coping.

He then looked to the new comers. He'd met Herakles earlier when they'd literally walked right into each other just hours ago. Wait , how the hell had the boy fallen asleep again.

Feli then glances at Kiku, the boy has a t-shirt under his uniform and is standing very straight. Suddenly the quiet boy's hand is on his sword his almond eyes narrowed at the bushes in attention.

Herakles sat up straight as a board eyes narrowed in focus that seemed impossible for someone who'd just woken up from a nap.

Feli looks about and finds Ludwig in front of him like a shield, the aryan boy eyes the walls Feli copying his actions and spins his flag into a spear, he'd used the thing to give Sadiq a bloody nose, broken arm, a nasty scar across his face, and several minor fractures in the Turks ribs (Herakles had laughed at the older boy's condition).

"Kesesese woah there woah there" A voice calls seemingly from everywhere

"wait" the blonde said lowering his guard slightly" zat voice"

"I would drop the weapons if I were you, damn this pasta stuff is gut!" the voice is behind him, Feli whirls around. Only to see a blur of white, red, purple, and black as the intruder runs out of sight.

"seriously though, I'm unarmed and I'm not here to fight" he's by Kiku, another blur.

"show yourself" Kiku shouts out

" Besides you're just children " lingers by Herakles, gone.

"you smell of wolves" The greek boy wrinkles his nose and makes a hissing sound.

"I can't hurt a kid, I'd have nightmares" Feli looks up,_ ve~ how the hell did he get up there, wait I say ve even in my inner dialogue?! Weird._

"Gilbert! Enough of this foolishness show yourself , und explain your coming here or I will call the guards!" Ludwig states loudly with a steely calm in his voice.

~pov switch~

Ludwig

A young man with crazy looking red eyes ,wild crimson tinged white hair, and a nearly feral smile leaps from the rafters to the floor infront of Ludwig. He then picks the smallish boy up in a hug which the aryan child instantly starts wriggling and struggling to escape.

"Mein Gott! West you're so cute when you act all grown up!"

"put me down! And I am not cute! Don't think I won't bite you! Put me down!"

"um trust me the last thing you want to do is bite me. " Gil says awkwardly while putting Ludwig back on the ground "Gott I think I missed you and muter the most out of everyone jüngeren Bruder!"

"then why did you leave Gil. " Ludwig says his voice cracking and dangerously liquid "Why did you break mutti's heart?!" his voice now holding back rage and spite and betrayal.

Strength, Ludwig. You are strong, I am strong. I had endured the loneliness for along time. You are the king one day you will make the hard calls you must never show weakness.

"because, while I may be awesome at many things I can tell when someone else is a better fit for a job than I am. Also the situation was a complicated one but things are better now so you'll be seeing more of me, that sounds nice ja?

"ja."

"gut, now wipe off those unawesome tears. As much as it pains me to say this ,where is muter, my business is with her."

" I* yawn* can take you to her" Herakles says tiredly, he glances at his watch " in 6. 345 minutes"

"Ehrfürchtig! Oh and Ludwig smile more it makes you seem less scary."

"Halt die Klappe"

I'm strong Gilbert, but even I can only take the einsamkeit for so long.

"ve~ Ludwig you like potatoes right?"its that feli girl

" ah y-yes f-feli"

"ve~oh then you'll really like gnocchi its pasta made of potatoes!"

I smile as she titters on about all the pasta I apparently must try. May be now the einsamkeit will leave me be.

AN

And wrap that up and post it!

Translations

Ehrfürchtig!: AWESOME!

Halt die Klappe. :Shut up.

einsamkeit : loneliness

This chapter is named for the Germany character song Einsamkeit god I love that song

In unrelated news I traced my family history to north-eastern Germany in other words my family is from Prussia cool huh?

Coona: I DON'T OWN HETALIA! T^T

Seriously reviews help me improve so review


	7. winter

клевер

klever

Nikolai

The smoke.

The heat.

The darkness. Why was he here again. Right sharpening.

The grinding. The sparks. The sweat fogging up his visor. Nik doesn't quite understand his obsession with his blades but he knows it isn't a bad one.

He takes his foot off the sharpening wheel , leans back removing the welding mask from his face and wiping the abundance of sweat out of his midnight blue eyes. He reaches down to get the oil filled bottle and rag.

"Its not a bad thing to obsess about ones weapons in this line of work." he says quietly to the voices only he can hear. " I'm the Ace, my brother is the King. Its my job to protect him with my life if it comes to it." he mutters as he pours a drop of oil on the audibly sharp blade. " its my job. Yeah keep Іван safe." he starts running the oil over the blade with his fingers careful of the edge. "I am not obsessed with my brother.!" he says agressively his typically soft voice hardening. "YOU HEAR ME! I AM NOT STALKING MY OLDER BROTHE- ow!" Nikolai looked at his hand which was now bleeding heavily.

"блін" he mutters as if he didn't just have a tantrum, which he knew he did even if he didn't remember it. He looks at his hand again, then looks around the weaponry. The men and women stare at him with _that_ look. The one he hated.

The look of pity and concern mixed with disgust and fear.

"WHAT!?" Nik yells at them and they go back to work. "yeah that's I thought"he grumbles walking to the first aid table.

He fumbles about looking for the bandages. Finding them he wraps his fingers in the gauze to stop the bleeding. He looks at the other people here, those who hadn't looked at him were the ones who came here often enough to just dismiss his bouts of rage and kept the others safely far away. Nikolai sighs heavily and grabs his knives ,donns his overcoat, and stalks out of the workroom. He slams a handful of notes on the owner's counter.

"thanks for putting up with me" he mumbles as he walks out the door. He has what he came for, and it didn't matter what the people thought of him.

All that mattered is the kingdoms well being, and that ment his brother's safety.

"if that means I have to follow Ivan around with six knives up my sleeves, so be it. " he digs through his pockets for his mittens"If that means my first waking thought is 'where is big brother' it shall be. If it means I must st" he swallowed the lump of disgust in his throat that comes from admitting distasteful realities "st-st-stalk Ivan" he shudders at the truth " that's what I will do"

Nik is silent after saying that painful truth and starts to shove his hand into one of the mittens. He starts shoving the other hand, the injured one, into the other mitten violently.

"OW!"

Perhaps too violently. Still stalking ,him a stalker. No.

" lets hope it doesn't come to that." with that he walks to the castle silently cursing his brother all the way.

Ivan

Vanya sat in his room. The castle was huge, needlessly so in Ivan's opinion, and desperately empty.

At one point it had been filled with life, now much of said life had been there unwilling by the old kings orders but still. The quiet distressed the teenager. Which was why he was playing some record that his father was fond of, the man could live without it.

" Eeban! Are you in there!?" Ivan stills and turns off the music.

"поддакивать, yes! I'm in here! What is it Elizaveta! What do you want!"

" лет, Ваня!You've been in there all day that can't be good for you !"

Ivan narrowed his eyes, Tatyana too. Something is up the queen is one thing, the 2 is one thing, but both together talking to him this isn't political at all.

"Татьяна Элизабет, что же вы хотите от меня" Ivan asks harshly slightly annoyed, he gets this enough with his sister but now the princess and 2. Its more than slightly ridiculous.

" what did he say?" Elizaveta asks

" he asked what we want." the other girl answers tartly" I'll handle this." then there is loud banging on his door " WE WANT TO WISH YOU A HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Вы хуй! А теперь убирайся, чтобы я мог хлопнуть свой глупое лицо и дать вам подарок я получил вас! AND STOP SPEAKING RUSSIAN SO LIZ CAN UNDERSTAND YOU SHE HAS SOMETHING FOR YOU TOO, YOU JERK! SO DOES KAT"

They remembered. That surprised Ivan, no matter how long his fathers rule is over he would never get used to being remembered. He smiles touched, but seriously he really wants to be alone.

"really?! Cool! I honestly didn't expect you guys to remember um could you just pass the stuff under the door?"

"Nicht zu Ivan passieren, gibt es keine Möglichkeit, bekomme ich meine Kleider schmutzig, nur weil Sie wie ein Kindergartenkind handeln." Roderich says sounding slightly annoyed. " not to mention prolonged amounts of isolation is unhealthy."

"hypocrite" Tatya mutters.

"quiet both of you." Elizaveta

" Крім того, я зробив саме для вас. Я хочу бачити ваше обличчя, коли ви бачите його, і подивитися, як це виглядає на вас" Yekatrina says quietly

" I'll be out later then."

"GET YOUR BUT OUT HERE RIGHT NOW YOU BASTARD! OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KICK THIS DOOR DOWN!" Tatyana yells

" I won't stop her." Nik says softly

"Gah!/Eep!/ szent szar!/ when did get here?!"

Ivan laughs quietly it nice to know his brother does that to everyone not just him

"never mind that, KICK THE DAMN DOOR DOWN!"Nikolai's voice suddenly loud and smiling insanely.

" KAY!"

BAM!

The door is now on the other side of the room

Ivan sits wide eyed a meer three inches from the doorway, staring at the mess of splinters and cracked wood that just seconds ago been a perfectly functional door.

" was that really necessary." Roderich deadpans through a face palm

"ды/ yup/nagyban!"

"so you coming out or will I need to drag you out big brother"

"ok ok I'm coming out I'm coming out Бог no need for man handling." Ivan gets up , dusts himself off and walks out to see. A hallway empty of everything but a note. "как в мире?"

He grabs the clover shaped note off the wall its has a few balloon stickers on it.

_WE'RE IN THE BALLROOM _

_SIGNED, EVERYONE_

And lower down in red ink

_**PS SORRY ABOUT THE DOOR ^.^'**_

"seriously?" he pockets the card. And stomps off to find the raven haired girl that held the position of 2 in the мафия."Kol kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol"

Elizaveta

"Okay everyone! Final check! Nik you've got the the restraints right"

"roger. These" the pale haired boy lifts up about 300 pounds in chains, some rope, a few straight jackets, and a mild moose tranquilizer." all over all possible paths to this location"

" good. Uh why do we need those again?"

" cause - otherwise- Vanya's gon-na be - pissed when he finally - finds - us, gods that was close" Tatya pants walking through the doors of the library, her Russian accent heavier than usual because of her exhaustion.

" oh kay?" Liz says glancing at the aluet-European girl strangely " any way. You got all the clues in place?"

"d-да. Do you have any idea how fast I had to run to leave all those notes before he left his room and went on an angry slaughter the Tatya hunt?"

"um no."

"pretty damn Fucking fast."

" okay. Roddy you have the music right."

"yes though why you didn't just have me do it is still beyond me"

" you don't play the saxophone dearest." liz states simply. " okay, Kat you have the cake right."

" yes. Black Russian cake is little Vanya's favorite! And he always loved sunflowers."

" little?" Liz mutters under her breath " anyway so all the presents are in place. Check! Alright! Lets make this the best precorination/birthday party EVAAAAAAAH!"

"Heeeeeeee's in the kitchens" Ravis yells

"everyone PLACES! RAVIS LIGHTS!" Liz yells everyone scatters, Nikolai and Kat at front(along with about three dozen guards), Tatyana and little Ravis at back (behind various chairs, coffee tables , three sofas and, a book shelf)

"KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL." muffled

BAMmph

Thud.

~le time skip of about five hours~

The doors open

and the target walks in.

Lights snap and people jump out.

"Surprise!/С Днем Рождения!/ boldog születésnapot!/З Днём Нараджэння!/daudz laimes dzimšanas dienā!/alles Gute zum Geburtstag!"

"какого черта!"

"its you birthday right? And since we knew you'd make us ruin the surprise." Tatya starts

"we sent you on a '_relaxing_' scavenger hunt through the castle so you wouldn't expect us to jump out!" Liz finishes excitedly, _It was actually one of my better schemes in hindsight._

the giant boy just stands there looking around.

Suddenly Elizaveta notices the lack of music. She then stomps over to the musicians grabbing a serving spoon from the food tables and bangs it to a frying pan she always kept on her as loud and obnoxiously as possible (which is very obnoxious and _**EXTREMELY**_ loud)

" HEY WAKEUP! YOU GUYS ARE HERE TO PLAY!" she yells actually managing to be even louder and more obnoxious sounding than her fryingpan and spoon rhythm. The entertainment wakes up but does nothing still slightly out of it. Liz prepares to deliver the kingdoms wrath upon them with her skillet, but someone grabs her raised arm.

" let me handle this" Roderich says to her soothingly, he whispers something to the musicians then shouts" hey Ivan! They are your punching bags if they don't start playing in ten seconds, an extra gift from me!"

That gets the performers moving. Music quickly is coming from the instruments in a cheerful song.

Much better. Now to get the party started.

A/N

Hey everyone!

Here are some translations

Belarusian

блін: damn

ды : yes

German

Nicht zu Ivan passieren, gibt es keine Möglichkeit, bekomme ich meine Kleider schmutzig, nur weil Sie wie ein Kindergartenkind handeln. :Not going to happen to Ivan, there is no way, I get my clothes dirty, just because you act like a kindergarten child

alles Gute zum Geburtstag!: Happy birthday!

Hungarian

nagyban! : definitely

boldog születésnapot! : happy birthday!

szent szar!: holy shit!

Latvian

daudz laimes dzimšanas dienā! : happy birthday

Russian

поддакивать : yes (verb)

лет, Ваня: yo, Vanya!

Татьяна Элизабет, что же вы хотите от меня : what do you want (roughly)

Вы хуй! А теперь убирайся, чтобы я мог хлопнуть свой глупое лицо и дать вам подарок я получил вас! : you dick, now come out so I can slap your stupid face and give you the gift I got you!

Бог: God(s)

как в мире? : what in the world

мафия. : mafia

С Днем Рождения!: happy birthday

какого черта! : what the hell

Ukrainian

Крім того, я зробив саме для вас. Я хочу бачити ваше обличчя, коли ви бачите його, і подивитися, як це виглядає на вас : besides I made this for you by hand I want to see your face when you see it and how it looks on you.

З Днём Нараджэння! : happy birthday

God there's alot of not English in this one. Thanks Google translate but if anything is off let me know Google translate is only so accurate

Written too Winter Russia's character song.

And nyos are complete separate people from the hetalians so no nyobelarus doesn't stalk Russia at least not if he can avoid it.

Disclaimers

Nikolai: novelista doesn't own hetalia and my country is forgetting our history and language ( goes to emo corner)

Please review cause it only helps me improve!


End file.
